


One Thing (My Oh My)

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU from s13ish, F/M, my oh my by Camila cabello ft dababy, the starts of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: AU where Ellie & Jake were still a thingMy Oh My by Camila Cabello ft DaBaby
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	One Thing (My Oh My)

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Ellie & Jake were still a thing
> 
> My Oh My by Camila Cabello ft DaBaby

Ellie shouldn’t stare- really she shouldn’t. 

Then why did her gaze keep drifting over to the dark and brooding figure at the corner of the bar?

Kasie’s voice snapped her focus back to their conversation.  _Thank God it wasn’t Jack with her, she’d be on to her in a second_ _._ Ellie feigned interest in whatever Kasie was rambling about. A tiny part of her felt bad she wasn’t giving Kasie her full attention, but a much larger part of her craved to know what the stranger was thinking. A small, soft voice in the back of Ellie’s head reminded her she was still with Jake— _well, technically._

_They say he likes a good time (My oh my)_

_He comes alive at midnight (Every night)_

_My mama doesn't trust him (My oh my)_

_He's only here for one thing, but (So am I)_

Kasie demanded it become a weekly outing. A trip to the corner bar to take Ellie’s mind off of her impending divorce. She had assured Kasie she didn’t need to drown her sorrows, Jake and her were separated now, she was fine.

But when Kasie called her bullshit, Ellie didn’t argue. Of course, none of that had to do with tall, dark, and handsome stranger who just happened to frequent the same bar... _ no, none of it _ , Ellie thought with a smirk.

“Bishop! Were you even listening?” Kasie’s slightly upset question broke through Ellie’s thoughts. She snapped her eyes from sexy stranger—as she had taken to calling him in her head—and back to Kasie, hoping she could shrug it off.  _No dice._ Kasie followed the path of her gaze till she zeroed in on Ellie’s fantasy. A shriek came from Kasie before Ellie jumped to shush her.

“ _ Kasie _ _!_ ” Ellie whisper shouted as she pressed both palms down on her shoulders.

Kasie clamped her hands over her mouth and spread her fingers to speak in hushed tones, “Do you know who that is??”

Confusion washed over Ellie, how did Kasie know sexy stranger? Her facial expression must have been enough of an answer for Kasie because she pressed on.

“Ellie that is- that’s not someone you want to get involved with. My friend’s a bartender here, and he warned me about him.” Ellie dared a look over Kasie’s shoulder to the man in question. He swirled his short glass of amber liquid before taking a slow sip. His Adam’s Apple bobbing with the swallow making Ellie gulp. He savored that sip and lord- if her body temperature didn’t just rise a degree with thoughts of him savoring  her taste that way. With an almost imperceptible shake of her head, she refocused back to Kasie who hadn’t noticed Ellie’s less than appropriate detour. “—not the guy you take home to your mama if you catch my drift?” Kasie had prompted.

Ellie just nodded in response, she hoped they were still talking about that guy. Her eyes involuntarily looked for him, but he was gone. Ellie tried to ignore the feeling of her heart dropping as she listened in again. “They say he’s a player, Ellie. You know- only here for  _ one thing_...” Kasie trailed off leaving Ellie to fill in the blanks.

Ellie remained speechless, she didn’t feel the need to tell Kasie her true desires. She might still be ‘with’ Jake on paper, but who said she couldn’t fantasize? No harm in that,  _right_? 

_Yeah, a little bit older, a black leather jacket_

_A bad reputation, insatiable habits_

_He was onto me, one look and I couldn't breathe, yeah_

_I said, if you kissed me, I might let it happen (Oh)_

The next few weeks were boring at work and hell at home. They hadn’t gotten a real case in longer than she’d thought possible. Jake refused to move out despite their agreement to separate.

And then there was sexy stranger.

Ever since her conversation with Kasie, she’d kept her distance but didn’t stop keeping tabs on him. She could tell he had a so-called bad reputation, the bartenders respected him but rolled their eyes each time he came up with another girl of the night. He’d give them a wink and a smirk, and they just shook their heads as they went back to work. Ellie swore she’d never seen a busier guy, he was practically insatiable. And that thought shouldn’t do unmentionable things to her, but  _ damn, _she wanted to be the one who finally satisfied him. Be the one who pulled that slick leather jacket off with the scrape of her nails across his bare broad shoulders in the bedroom. She’d pull her fingertips down his chest across what she knew would be washboard abs underneath that tight shirt till they dove deeper, past the line of black denim low on his hips.

Ellie licked her lips, and it wasn’t from the cocktail she’d just sipped. Her eyes had drifted to his usual corner, and she realized he’d looked up at her the second her tongue darted out to wet her lips. The movement caught his gaze and his eyes snapped to her mouth. She witnessed his pupils dilate and she swore his pulse quickened at the base of his neck. When his eyes came back to hers there was a heat in them she couldn’t begin to describe. Her lungs constricted at the intensity. His eyes never left hers, even as she gave Kasie an excuse for staying longer. She could tell her friend wanted to stay, wanted to look out for her, but Ellie assured Kasie she’d be fine.  _ More than fine if she had her way. _

Kasie said her goodbyes and Ellie looked back to sexy stranger’s spot at the bar. She only had moments to be disappointed that he was no longer there before she  _ felt _ his brooding presence inches from her. She couldn’t breathe. In all her wildest fantasies he never looked  _ this- good_. Ellie could only imagine what he looked like sweaty and panting after he had his way with her against her apartment door.  _Where the hell did that come from?_ This literal stranger evoked more lust and passion than Ellie had ever felt in  _ years_\- if ever, with Jake.

He hadn’t said a word, just bore holes in her soul with the fire in his eyes. Eyes that were practically undressing her right her, right now in this crowded bar. Absentmindedly Ellie’s left thumb twirled the single band she still wore on her ring finger. She _really _ needed to stop wearing it. Thankfully, sexy stranger hadn’t caught that movement, no- he was still staring at her.  _ Is this what it felt to be eye-fucked? Because god damn Ellie liked it. _

He had yet to say a word, but a newfound bravado overtook Ellie as she leaned across the breath of air dividing them to whisper in his ear, “If you kissed me—“ She heard the sharp intake of air through clenched teeth, “I  _might_ let it happen.”

She pulled back just a touch, to see his face. It was frozen, the tension in his jaw evident to her trained eyes. A satisfied smirk splayed across her face, as she turned to go. That was enough interaction for tonight. She’d seen the girls he got with, if she didn’t play a little cat and mouse, he’d be gone in a heartbeat. 

_I swear on my life that I've been a good girl (Oh)_

_Tonight, I don't wanna be her_

His hand jerked out to grip her wrist before she could take another step. His warm breath on her ear heightening all her senses. “Don’t lie,” practically slithered out, his voice dripping with confidence. “You’re a good girl- you would  _ never._”

It was a challenge and a warning all in one. But fuck if Ellie wanted to be a good girl tonight. 

_ They say he likes a good time (My oh my) _

_ He comes alive at midnight (Every night) _

_ My mama doesn't trust him (My oh my) _

_ He's only here for one thing, but (Let's go, so am I) _

For the next month they played the same little game; they’d come to the bar alone—Ellie had long since convinced Kasie she was fine—they’d get a single drink and talk till midnight. And each night, Ellie left at midnight sharp, not because she didn’t want to stay- oh she wanted to. No, instead it was the build. The anticipation of finally giving into that one thing she knew they were both there for, it fueled her. Every night she left the man she knew her mama would never trust, the man who had his eyes on a good time and nothing else. And every night that sexual tension simmered harder, until one night she was boiling.

_ I don't be tripping on lil' shawty, I let her do whatever she please _

_ I don't be kissing on lil' shawty, she don't be kissing on me either _

_ She came with you, then left with me _

_ I went up a point, let's call it even (Yeah, yeah) _

He had on dark indigo denim, tucked into combat boots with a black long-sleeve tee on. The staple black leather jacket hiding what she knew would be bulging biceps. His hair slicked back and his scruff a little long. He looked edible. They had yet to do so much as kiss, but Ellie just knew- he’d be one to let her do whatever the hell she pleased with him.

Ellie had straightened her hair and chosen red lipstick for the night. She needed a pop of color for her curve hugging black mini dress.

He had already ordered her usual drink by the time she waltzed in, and when she sidled up to him at the bar, she reveled in the quick inhale of air he let slip as he finally drank her in. She’d done it up a little more than her typical—she was done playing games, she was ready. Her wedding band long forgotten in the sock drawer at home. She may have initially come to this bar with Jake on her mind, but damn her if she wouldn’t be leaving with her sexy stranger by the end of the night. 

_ She know I'm a call away, she can drop a pin and I'd come meet her _

_ Stand next to me, you gon' end up catchin' a fever (Yeah, yeah) _

_ I’m hot _

Leaning over to speak low in her ear he finally addressed her, “You didn’t call.”

A few months ago, Ellie would’ve winced. But this new, bold Ellie- she knew  exactly what she wanted and had calculated her move. Without any hesitation she replied, “I lost your number, my bad,” as she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly with a sip of her cocktail.

A barely audible growl came from the back of his throat.

She continued to sip her drink slowly through a tiny straw in her pursed red lips. She hoped he couldn’t tell her body heating just by standing next to him. The air was charged with sexual tension, she felt herself sweating just from the sheer weight of it. 

_ I swear on my life that I've been a good girl (Good girl, good girl) _

_ Tonight, I don't wanna be her _

Ellie polished off her drink quickly. Taking her index finger she used her tongue to wet the tip before sliding it across the rim, collecting a bit of salt. She turned her head to lock eyes with him before placing her finger on her tongue and slowly closing her lips down around it. Taking all the time in the world, she pulled her finger out inch by inch till a satisfying pop sounded as her lips smacked back together. A lazy circle of her tongue around her lips ending with a guttural moan finished her little charade.

He looked ready to pounce, Ellie was sure she looked smug. She’d had enough of being the good girl, it was time for something new. 

_ My, my, my, my, my oh my _

_ My mama doesn't trust you, baby _

_ My, my, my, my, my oh my _

_ And my daddy doesn't know you, no _

Two words, that’s all he had in him apparently. And they were a deadly low growl at best, “Out. Now.”

He’d thrown down a few bills to cover their drinks, spun her around and with a firm, searing hand on her lower back was pushing her towards the exit.

Ellie’s mind raced,  _ it was really happening_. She knew how wrong this should feel—he was not the type of guy to be trusted, he was not the one who’d be around forever, there would be no meeting the parents with this guy.

No. It would be hot, it would be lustful, it would be sinful. And they’d leave it at that. 

_ They say he likes a good time (My oh my) _

_ He comes alive at midnight (Every night) _

_ My mama doesn't trust him (My oh my) _

_ He's only here for one thing, but (So am I) _

A silent but quick drive to his place and she was already desperate to tear his clothes off. And if his heavy breathing was any indication, he was way past ready too.

He threw the car in park and was around to the other side in seconds. Delicately placing a hand out to help her out of his low sports car, Ellie’s heart stumbled for a brief moment. She’d never seen him so...gentlemanly. A shake of her head and she refocused on the one and only thing she wanted tonight— _ him_.

Fingers threaded in hers, he lead Ellie to the apartment entrance. Once inside, he placed the keys on the hall table and with his back turned, he paused. Speaking to the empty room, but obviously to her, he asked a simple question, “It’s midnight, do you know what that means?”

A shiver wracked through her at the gravelly tone to his voice, the desire evident coursing through it. She whispered, “ _ yes _ .”

In a flash, he’d spun around and pinned her to the back of the door. His lips hovered over hers before he gave her one last chance to retreat.

His eyes searched hers as she looked for the words to express what she was feeling. “I shouldn’t trust you.”

His voice was deep and sure, “You shouldn’t.”

“I don’t even know your name,” she tried again.

“And I don’t know yours.”

“You only want a good time.”

“So do you,” he rebuked. She would’ve missed the flash in his eyes if she wasn’t a trained federal agent, but she squelched any thoughts of past tonight.

Her eyes broke from his gaze to drink in his full lips, God she wanted a taste. His hand moved from her upper arm to cup her throat, his thumb putting the slightest of pressure on her pulse. The sensation of his callouses on her smooth skin was overwhelming. He dipped his head to reach her ear, his scruff leaving goosebumps as his tongue licked her earlobe. Ellie was in sensory overload- the contrasting textures too much. She couldn’t form words. Simultaneously his tongue dipped into her ear as he ground his erection into her center, Ellie saw black.

“ _My oh my_ ,” escaped her lips before they were otherwise occupied for the night. 


End file.
